Subject 219
by Jamie Graham
Summary: Subject 219 Inuyasha knew nothing but pain. He always wanted to feel the sun on his skin or the freedom of running. Instead, his life was spent being chained to a wall and used as a test subject. After he is finally freed; he struggles to discover who and what he is all while being hunted down. Can he protect himself and the woman who put her life at risk to save his?
1. Chapter 1 Subject 219

Kagome stared nervously threw the thick bulletproof glass, something she had caught herself doing everyday. The small viewing room was on the way to the copy room. It was her second week at Garmet Inc., her boss sent her to make copies and she got the doors wrong and found herself in this one. That's when she saw him.

He was chained to the white tile walls like some animal. He had shackles on his both wrist and ankles and he was naked to the world. His long silver hair flowed down his bare chest. When she first saw him, his head was bowed and it looked like he was sleeping. On top of his head sat two ears.

She stared at his naked figure for God only knew how long before he moved. He looked up and looked straight at her through the glass. His amber eyes pierced through her like a knife. They were the most spectacular eyes she had ever seen. But something was off; his eyes were cold and distant. He looked like a shell.

The window she stood behind was one way, there was no way he could see through it. So, how did he know she was there? He pulled his lip up and let out a vicious growl. Kagome stepped away from the glass. When he growled again, she made a quick exit out of the door she came through.

She found herself fighting the urge to see him every time she walked by the door. Finally, after days of fighting it, she went and saw him again. And again and again.

Four months later, she was still coming by. She knew she could never talk to him but part of her couldn't start the day until she saw that he was all right. After a few weeks of visiting, he no longer growled but he never looked away. His head was always down when she walked in. As soon as she stepped up to the glass, he would raise his head and stare back at her.

Their silence was all that was ever exchanged between them. She didn't even know his name.

When Kagome first applied as assistant for Miroku Mercer, she was told that Garmet Inc. was one of the leading pharmaceutical companies in the world. They were leading the race to curing HIV and it was even rumored that they were close to a vaccine that prevented most cancers.

She was thrilled to be accepted into a company that was literally changing the world. As time went by, she noticed that Garmet Inc. was nothing what she expected. She had no idea what happened behind closed doors but she had the gut wrenching feeling that is was not good.

She pulled herself away from the glass. With one last glance behind her she hurried out of the room. The last thing she wanted was for someone to come looking for her.

By the time she finished work and got home, she was exhausted. Her dreams were plagued with the images of the man chained to the wall. She had no idea who or what he was. Never had she seen someone so… beautiful. Maybe his features were some kind of birth defect and they kept him locked up the way they did because he was dangerous.

Kagome tired to convince herself that almost daily. But, something in his eyes and the way he looked at her made her believe otherwise.

Sleeplessness hit her again. She hated he fact that _he _took up so much of her thoughts. It's not like she had other things to occupy her thoughts. Though. Her mother and father had died years ago and her bother was off at college. Her best friend Sango was on a work trip that was lasting what seemed like months. Four months to be exact.

When her mother and father died, they left her their large house on an unknown amount of land. She kept her lawn in the front and back cut, the rest of her property was dense woods. She knew it took ten minutes for her to drive from the road to her house. It was a long driveway.

Kagome liked the isolation though. It made her feel safe. The isolation came with it drawbacks though. She knew if something happened to her, no one would be able to hear her scream. Her bother often said she needed to get a dog. She neglected the suggestion always saying her cat, Buyo, would be plenty of protection in case of an emergency.

She glanced down the mattress looking for Buyo who was currently about to fall off the bed.

Sure enough, five minutes after she laid her head back down, there was a loud thump and a disgruntled meow.

Kagome tapped the bed beside her and laughed. "Come here Buyo."

The cat let out a disgruntled meow and with his tail straight up, he walked out of the bedroom. He almost seemed like he was blaming Kagome for his unfortunate tumble.

Sometime much later, sleep over took Kagome and she drifted off.

Kagome parked her truck in her normal spot. She threw her purse over her should and made her way to the large glass doors. She showed security her ID badge and walked through the medal detector. She smiled as the older security guard gave her back her purse. She was more than used to them searching her bags though. Nothing seemed to ever get through that wasn't allowed. She had to leave her cell phone in the truck because they didn't allow any type of camera in the building.

Miroku was waiting at her desk with a large pile of papers in hand. He had a look of regret on his face. "Good morning, Kagome."

Kagome put her purse in her desk. "Good morning Miroku. Where are these going copier, shred room or the file room?"

Miroku laughed. "File room. File them in the upcoming file cabinet."

"Will do. Did you want coffee or anything to eat before I get started? Judging by the size of this stack of papers, I may be a while."

"No. I know where the break room is."

"All right. Well, call me on the file room phone of you need anything."

Miroku smiled one last time and walked into his office closing the large wooden doors behind him.

On her first day, she was so nervous. She expected Miroku to be some hard ass old man who would have her running around all day. She was shocked to see Miroku was not much older than she was and was more kind than she could have even dreamed of. She never worked a job where the boss offered to get her coffee on occasions.

She grabbed her purse out of her desk and made her way to the file room. She passed the white door that haunted her dreams. She wanted to but couldn't go in. There were several men, some in black uniforms and the others were in white doctors coats. They were talking quietly among themselves.

She did her best to pay them no mind as she walked by. She walked a couple hundred of feet further down the hall and walked through the door marked 'Files'.

Three hours later Kagome stood up and stretched her arms above her head. She was desperate need for a bagel with cream cheese and a cup of hot coffee. They were calling to her.

She walked passed the white door and there was still a single man dressed in black guarding it. Fear wrenched through her gut. Something was going on with her stranger and she was dying to know what was happening to him.

She looked down at her bagel and cup of coffee. The appetite she had for them was long gone. Finally, after ten minutes of just staring into space, she let out a long breath.

Kagome walked over to the trashcan and tossed them both in. She walked anxiously down the hall. She needed to go see if he was ok. Something felt so off and wrong.

When she came in view of the door, she saw that the man who was standing in front of it was gone. She looked anxiously up and down the hall to make sure she was alone. She put her ear up to the door. When she was satisfied that there was no one on the other side, she opened it slowly.

She let a breath of relief when she was greeted by the same darkness she had become accustomed to. She walked up to the glass and almost passed out at the sight before her.

The man was no longer chained to the wall. He was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. Blood was splattered on the walls and was pooled underneath his body. Standing over him were two of the men dressed in black that she saw earlier. She recoiled against the wall but she was pretty sure she couldn't be seen.

She knew she shouldn't be here and she should leave but her feet were glued to the floor.

He seemed so small on the floor. Almost like a child. She wanted to reach out and comfort him but she knew it was not possible. She jumped when two more men walked in. This time it was two of the researchers she had seen around.

"Is he out?" One asked. His voice made it sound like he was talking through his nose.

The two men in black laughed. "Your boy wont be getting up anytime soon."

"Good." The older researcher bent down and rolled the man on his back. "219 has always been one of the more feisty subjects. We need to find a way to contain him a bit better."

So that is what he was called. Subject 219.

"Chains seem to work just fine." The man in the black said in a matter of fact tone.

The other man in black held up his gun. "The blood on my gun says no."

"You didn't have to shoot him."

Bile filled Kagome's mouth. He was dead. They killed him.

"You know a simple shot to the leg wont kill him. He's been shot in worse places."

Kagome swallowed. So he wasn't dead. But, the way they were talking, 219 was nothing to them. No better than a roach they would kill and toss in the trash.

"Let me get my blood samples and tie him back up. I don't want to be anywhere near him when he wakes up." The nerdy researcher bent down and took at least ten vials of blood out of 219's arm.

The two men in black slung their guns over their shoulder and hoisted 219 up and shackled his hands back to the wall. 219 was hanging limp and Kagome could see the shackles cutting deeply into his wrist.

Now that he was up, she could see the large hole in his leg. Blood was trickling out. Kagome knew a wound like that should be bleeding much more than it was.

The men laughed as they cuffed his ankles. The taller man in black punched 219 in the rips and followed the researchers out of the room.

Kagome watched in silence. She was to stunned to move. In front of her face was proof that the company she worked for was nothing what she thought. The question that plagued her mind was, why. Why were they doing this?

Before she knew what she was doing, she was out of the viewing room and walking into the room with 219. There was still blood coating the floors and walls. She did her best to avoid stepping in any.

Kagome froze when 219 groaned and pulled up on the chains. As if he suddenly realized that he was not alone. He slowly raised his head to look at her. A monstrous growl ripped from his chest.

Kagome held up her hands. "Easy. I'm not here to hurt you. Can you talk any?"

219 growled again.

Kagome lowered her voice; she tried to sound as soothing as possible. "I will not hurt you."

219 breathed in deep. His eyes were glued to hers. She was suddenly aware that even in the state he was in, he had an air of danger around him.

"I have heard that many times." His voice was weak but full of hate. "And look at me now."

"I am not like the people here." Kagome kept her distance.

"You wear the same necklace as they do. You are one of them. You even smell like them."

"I did not know about any of this." Kagome defended herself. She was having a hard time getting through to him. Considering the shape he was in, she understood.

"How could you not? You watch me in here almost every day. Do you like seeing me chained to this wall?" Even though he was trying to keep his voice strong, she could tell he was faltering. He looked like he was about to pass out. Kagome had to keep him talking.

"I don't know why I come."

"I know why. You like looking at the animal in a cage. Chained."

"I hate it. I was worried about you." Kagome stepped in closer. She took slow steps.

"Aren't you scared to come close to me?"

"What are you?" The question came out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"I don't know. I have never known. All I know is I am not like you." His head fell forward; he struggled to bring it back up.

Kagome, with no regards for her own safety, walked up to him. He was much taller then he looked from a distance. Even slouched over, he still stood almost a foot above her.

When she reached her hand out to help him hold his head up, he flinched back and growled.

"Trust me." Kagome urged.

"Why?"

Kagome thought about his question. Why was she here? People like her always seemed to go missing. Every ounce of common since that she had been telling her to turn around and run. But, something stronger was making her stay. She couldn't put a finger on what though.

"Will you hurt me?" She asked.

219 used what little strength her had left and shook his head. Everyone he has come in contact with has hurt him. The small one standing in front of him had the voice of an angel. She spoke to him like the ones spoke to each other. Like he was normal. All his life he wanted to be normal. Maybe, just for a little while he could pretend.

"Do you heal faster than normal?"

Kagome knew that the next words she spoke were going to change everything. Her life was about to change and she knew it was all worth it. She knew what she had to do and she knew it was the right thing.

"It wont take long for my wounds to heel. Three meals worth."

Kagome was confused for a moment; she wasn't sure what he meant. She looked around the room quickly. She saw no clocks and there were no window. He had no way of knowing the passage of time. She figured he got fed three times a day.

"Wait, you are telling me you will be completely better that quick?"

"My wounds will be closed but it will take me longer to get my strength back."

Kagome was a little surprised at how open he was being and how honest he was being with her.

She looked into his eyes and prayed that her plan would not get him or herself killed.

"I need you to tell me. Do you mean to hurt me or anyone else?"

"I have no desire to hurt you."

"If I told you I wanted to take you away from this place, would you come?"

With a sudden burst of energy that he did not know he had he stood up, favoring his right leg some. He looked down at the small one in front of him. He nodded.

"You have to listen to what I say. I mean it." Kagome tone was dead serious. She had to make him understand.

"I will. How will you take me from this place?" His eyes showed the first bit of life she had seen in them.

"I'm not sure. I'll figure it out. I promise you, I will get you away from this place." Kagome stepped back and put some distance between her and 219.

Inuyasha considered her offer for a moment, what did he have to loose. Staying chained to this wall was worse than death.

"I believe you." It was the first time 219 had spoken those words to anyone. "Soon?"

Kagome's heart broke. His eyes had the slightest bit of hope in them. She knew she would give her everything to free him.

She walked up to the door, thinking when would be a good time. There was never a good time. The place was like Fort Knox. Where there weren't guards, there were cameras.

"After three meals." She looked back over her shoulder. "I will see you soon."

"Wait. What is your name?"

"My name is Kagome. I will see you soon."

Kagome closed the door quietly behind her. She turned to make a hasty retreat when she came into contact with a solid figure.

"Miroku." Kagome voice quivered. She was scared she was going to be the one who vanished now. Her name would be on the papers now. She felt more pain for the fact that she failed 219.

Mirkou grabbed her arms and roughly pulled her into his office. He slammed to door behind him.

"Kagome. What the fuck were you doing in 219's room?" His voice was angry and he was nearly yelling.

"I…" Kagome could not form the right words.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous he is?"

Kagome shook her hand. "He's not dangerous. The people who keep him chained up are. You knew about this?" She was caught anyway, so why not find out what she could while she can.

Miroku's voice was full of surprise. "You feel sorry for him don't you?"

"I do. Do you have any idea what they do to him?"

Miroku walked around his desk and opened the window. The cool winter air blew in. "I have known for a while. They use him for a test dummy for drugs. He can't die but his body has the same reaction to the drugs as our do."

"So he is a guinea pig?" Kagome was furious and sick t her stomach.

"As soon as they let me in on the 219 project, I have been trying to find a way to stop it." Miroku ran a hand through his messy hair. "No creature, human or not, should be out through what he has."

"You were trying to stop it?"

"Yes. But, every time I got near 219 he would lash out. He lashes out at anyone who get close to him."

"Not me."

"I know Kagome. I watched him and you together. I have never seen him talk to someone so calmly. And, I heard what you promised him."

Kagome completely forgot about the viewing room. How could she be so stupid? Well, her plan got ruined before it even went into play. She was never good at making plans.

Miroku walked from the window and stood in front of Kagome. "Can you keep him from being a danger to people?"

"I only spent a few minutes with him. But, I honestly thing I can."

"Then." Miroku said as he took off his tie. "Tell me. How can I help?"

Those four words set in motion a plane that would change not only Kagome's life, but also countless others.

So? What did you think? This story came to me from a picture I saw in my head. The story just flowed from there. I hope you enjoy it. This is a whole new thing, this type of story. I really do hope you liked the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 Do you trust me?

Miroku had agreed to come over to Kagome's house the night before to discuss the plan to get 219 out safely. The main issue they were going to have was going to be the security.

Kagome was at a loss. According to Miroku, the hall where 219's room was located was void of cameras. When Kagome asked why, Miroku explained that they didn't want any witness's to what and who was going on in that room. Apparently, they knew the amount of trouble they could get into and wanted to hide as much evidence as possible.

One thing that was going to work in their favor was the fact that Miroku was an excellent hacker. He didn't go into many details about where he learned his skills but he did say that his hacking skills is one of the reasons he knew so much about the security systems and 219.

"So, what's the plan?" Kagome asked handing Miroku a cold beer. "And when did you want to do this?"

""If I work the system tonight, I can get passed the firewalls in a few hours."

Kagome had never been very computer savvy so she was pretty clueless about what he was talking about. The most tech savvy thing she has is an iPhone and six months later she is still trying to figure that thing out. "Once you get through their walls, what then?"

"I will implant a virus?" He said it with such ease, like this was an everyday thing for him.

"Like a cold?"

Miroku threw his head back and laughed. "I guess you can say it is something like that."

"So, what is this virus going to do?" The way she said virus earned another laugh from Miroku.

"This virus is something I have been working on for a while. Like I said, ever since I found out what they have been doing, I have been trying to find a way to stop them. As you know, the hall where 219 is does not have camera but is walked by security often."

Kagome nodded. She was with him so far.

"Well, first the virus is going to set off a chemical spill in research area 4."

Research are 4 dealt with some of the more dangerous virus. It was on the other side of the building. Kagome once had to go there and it was at least a ten minute walk.

"Area 4 is considered top priority. So, when the alarm sounds, security will rush there. They put that policy in after September 11th. They consider the area a mild terror target." Miroku finished off the rest of his beer. When Kagome offered, he declined another.

"What about the parking lot, that place is littered with cameras?" Kagome asked popping the top off of a coke. She knew Miroku must have been working on this plan for a while. It was planned out so well.

Miroku sat forward, he looked way too excited. "That's where my _cold _really shows its genius."

"How so?" Kagome couldn't help but laugh, yep he was definitely having way too much fun with this.

"The camera record on a cycle, every twenty-four hours the film recycles. Unless they have something happen, they just record over the previous days video. So, a couple of weeks ago, I copied some of the feed and I have been saving it."

"So, if it's from that long ago, what use is it to us?"

"Well, the only issue that I have is the video is time stamped. I can alter the date but not the time."

"So what does that mean?" Kagome asked.

"We can use the video, but we have to pull 219 out at the exact moment the video was recorded."

By the tone of his voice, he was holding back something. "And…" Kagome egged him on.

"I was only able to get eight minutes of video."

"So, what does that mean?"

"You have eight minutes to get 219 out of the room and to where ever you are going to hide him or all hells going to break loose." His tone was serious.

"Eight minutes doesn't sound like it is going to be long enough."

"It can be. You just have to move quickly."

Kagome wished she could feel as sure as he sounded. "I have my truck and I park near the emergency exit. Can I take him though there?"

Mirkou nodded. "The door has an alarm on it. I think I can take care of that though. Hide him on the floor of the backseat. The guards will be less likely to see him."

"You make this sound so easy." To Kagome, this plan sounded like a Secret Ops mission and she was an undercover agent. She wasn't too sure about that.

"To me, this is easy." He got up and looked out the window in the kitchen. His body was tense.

"How so?" Kagome knew she was entering sensitive territory. She had to know though. Everything was ridding on what he was able to do.

"Before I started working at Garmet, I was in the military. I am not allowed to go into details, but the security system that Garmet has is child's play from what I use to have to hack into."

"Which was?"

"Other countries." His words were sharp ad defensive.

Kagome knew his tone, he was done with the topic.

"Does 219 have an actual name. Where did he come from?"

Miroku turned around and sat on the window sill. "The records I was able to see said nothing. They said what has been done to him. They had a little history but nothing that really said much. They don't know what or who he is. His mother died in a house fire, no father on record. He was only two when he was brought here."

"When did they start the experiments?"

"Twelve years ago. They kept him here for protection. They knew there was something different about him. Even though he was pulled out of a house on fire, he suffered only minor burns and they healed up too quickly. The wanted to study him because of the healing. It was nothing major, the researchers just took a lot of blood."

"When did the serious stuff start? Why is he chained to the wall like he is now?" Miroku's answers were filling in so many blanks.

"The serious stuff started when he fifteen. They noticed that his strength increased rapidly." He moved back over to the sofa and sat next to Kagome. "The records didn't say but, something happened and a researcher was injured."

"How bad?"

"Bad enough EMS had to be called. After that it seemed the security that handles him and the researcher held a grudge."

Kagome kept trying to picture a small 219. So young and defenseless. She wondered if he could even remember his mom. When her parents died is was terrible for her. She could only imagine that not knowing them would have been much worse.

"The tests and experiments became more and more invasive. They started testing the drugs on him last year."

Kagome gasped in horror. The thought that she actually worked for the people mad her physically sick to her stomach. She got up and dumped her beer down the sink and grabbed a bottle of water. The cold of the water helped ease her stomach.

"How did they find out about the drugs?"

"I think they originally tried to kill him. He got the same physical effects as the drugs gave the animals they tested them on, minus death. After that, they figured they would just keep testing on him until he died."

"How could someone be so horrible?"

"It boils down to one thing. Money."

Kagome was still scared but she had renewed determination. She couldn't imagine leaving him in that place. He was withdrawn but there was something alive in his eyes when she told him she would help him escape.

"That's sick."

"It is." Miroku agreed. "219 has not been around anyone but the researchers and guards. He won't know what is what. If you do this, you will have to teach him. He knows the basics, but he is basically a child. He may have the mental capability of an adult with understanding things but as far as doing things he is a child."

"I had the feeling about that. We can figure it as we go."

"I have can have everything worked out for tomorrow. Can you be ready by then?"

Tomorrow was such a short time away. She did tell 219 it would be soon but she was kind of caught up in the moment. "I don't know. Maybe."

Miroku started to bounce his leg. "If you don't think you can go through this, don't do it. If they catch you…" He got deathly still and continued. "If they catch you, they will make you disappear."

Kagome gulped. "I know." A company who was will to experiment on someone like 219, they were willing to do much more. Kagome took in a deep breath. The next words came out in a rush. "I can do tomorrow."

"Then you have to follow my instructions to the 't'. You can't slip up at all."

Kagome nodded. She was feeling like a secret agent again. "What's our timeline?"

"The video I got starts at 8:15 am and ends at 8:22am. That is your window."

"He doesn't have any clothing."

"I'll leave you some for you under your desk. One more important thing; make sure after you get him into your truck you come back in and sit at your desk."

"Why?" She was curious as to if 219 would stay where she told him to.

For the first time she smiled. "I already have a perfect one." When Miroku looked at her confused, she continued. "Well, all of the security staff at the door are males. Males hate hearing about one thing and avoid it when possible."

"Which is?" He was curious to hear about this vulnerability. Maybe it would come to his aid one day.

"I will tell them I have to leave because of a personal problem. I'll tell them that I have started my period."

Miroku inwardly groaned, not something he could use. "That will most likely work. But, would that be enough to keep you out for the day?"

"If my awesome boss lets it be."

Miroku snickered. "I think we can have that it arranged." Miroku stood up and grabbed his cell phone and wallet. "I need to go. I have a lot to do and if I want to have this ready by tomorrow, I will have to work through the night. Oh and one more thing, if you don't check out with security it will raise a red flag right away when the notice 219 is gone. Also, if it isn't too much of a risk, go and see him before everything happens. He needs to be as prepared as we are."

Kagome nodded. "Can you give me a signal tomorrow to make sure it all went through? I know we won't be able to say anything directly."

"If I leave an apple on your desk tomorrow, things didn't go as planned."

"Sounds good to me."

Kagome followed Miroku to her front door and opened it for him. "Remember eight minutes and it will start at 8:15 on the dot."

Kagome nodded. "I'll be ready. Goodnight Miroku. Good luck."

"I got my end covered. This is all on you Kagome. Goodnight. I will see you in the morning."

Kagome woke up early the next morning. After an hour of tossing and turning, she was finally able to get to sleep. Her dreams we filled with 219's amber eyes. It made her feel even more pressure to succeed after she woke up.

She threw an old blanket on her backseat. She figured it would be a smart thing for her to have. It was black so it would hopefully blend in with her black seats if needed.

She followed her normal morning routine and was at work at her normal time.

She noticed that the halls were empty. She took this time to sneak into 219's room.

When she walked in, he was chained to wall like normal, there was no blood though and there was only a small pink scar where he was shot just yesterday.

He kept his head down and growled.

Kagome kept her distance. "Hey, it's me from yesterday. Do you remember me? I'm Kagome?"

As soon as she spoke, he looked up. "You came back." He seemed surprised.

Kagome smiled at him and closed the distance she was keeping. "I told you I would. How do you feel?"

"Better. I can stand and my leg doesn't hurt that much."

He did look a lot better. He looked more alive. He had the color back in his skin and his eyes were bright and clear.

"I'm glad to hear. Do you remember what I told you yesterday?"

He nodded. "How could I not?"

His eyes were wide with worry. It was almost like he was expecting her to say things changed and she would be able to help him.

"I have a friend here who is helping me. We are going to get you out of here today."

219 just stared at Kagome; his face was filled with disbelief. "Really?"

"Yes. Now, I am running out of time but, you have to trust me. Do you trust me? He nodded. "Good. That's what I needed to hear. While I am getting you out of here, you have to do what I say. I can't get you out of here if you don't listen."

"I will do as you say and nothing else."

"Good…"

"Leave now." His voice was full of fury.

"I'm sorry?" Kagome took a step back.

"There is someone coming from outside. Go."

"I'll be back soon." With one last look over her shoulder, she was gone out of the room.

Just as she cleared the corner where the door was tucked away at, one of the security guards turned onto the hall. How did 219 know that someone was coming? She did have time to dwell on the though. Her watch said it was 7:30. She was running out of time.

As she was making her way to her office, she forgot one major detail. She wasn't sure if Miroku had come through on his end or not. She instantly regretted not checking first. She held her breath as she opened the door. She felt an instant wave of relief when she didn't see an apple on her desk.

She sat down on her chair and kicked a bag underneath her desk. She glanced down to see a black bag, she guessed it was the clothing Miroku had said he would bring.

Miroku must have gotten to the office early. His door was closed though. She wouldn't bother him though.

The minutes ticked by a lot quicker than she expected. Forty minutes passed and it only felt like seconds. She started to get very nervous when it came down to the last five minutes. She watched the seconds tick down on her watch.

As soon as 8:15 hit, the alarm for the building went off. Kagome, not giving it much thought, grabbed the clothing from under her desk. She peaked her head out the door, normally the hall had at least one security guard posted at the end. He was absent. Taking it as the sign to go, she took off at a fast walk to 219's room. She had to hold herself back from running. If another worker came out and saw her running, it would probably look bad.

By the time she reached his door, one minute and thirty seconds had passed.

She shut the door quietly behind her. It seemed liked 219 was expecting her.

"You ready?" Kagome asked.

He nodded. His face was serious. It appeared her talk earlier let him know how serious things were. "Yes."

"Good." She walked over to him and undid his wrist and ankles. If he were going to try and hurt her now was the time. When he stayed where he was she pulled the cloths out of the bag. "Put these on." She pulled a pair of shoes, sweat pants, and a jacket out of the bag. A hat had apparently gotten caught in the pants because it fell on the floor.

He dressed quickly. The shoes were small but fit, the rest of the cloths fit perfectly. She helped him with the hat. "I'm ready."

"Do you remember what I told you earlier?"

He nodded quickly. "I do."

"Perfect. Follow me." She made a move to grab his hand but he flinched away. "I won't hurt you."

He looked at her a little wary. He closed his eyes for a second. "Alright, I'm ok."

Kagome grabbed his hand quickly. "Stay close."

Without another word, she opened the door and pulled him into the hall.

That's it for chapter two. I wrote this like three times before I was finally ok with it. That is one of the reasons it took me a while to get it out. I wrote this in one sitting, which for me to stay still for any length of time is huge.

I really hope you enjoyed it. I have had this idea somewhat festering for the last few years. Please leave me reviews, I love hearing what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3 It's only mine

The hall was clear. Everything was quiet even though alarms were still ringing all over the place and lights were flashing.

Kagome looked back at 219. "Please, do what I say, exactly how I say to."

He nodded. "I will. There are no others around." He was sure of himself.

Kagome was about to ask him if he was sure but she figured if he trusted her, then she should do the same for him. She reached back and held grabbed his hand. His flinch was barely noticeable. "We have to run."

219 nodded.

Kagome took off at a sprint . She was placing trust in 219; she hoped he would hear if there was someone close. Kagome was never a runner so she was quickly winded. The door was getting closer by the second; they didn't have that far to go.

219 was keeping pace easily with her; he made running look like child's play. Over the sound of her footsteps she could hear his breathing. It was even and steady, almost as if he was hardly going faster than a walk.

Kagome was suddenly yanked off her feet and pulled into a closed door off to the side. 219 had pulled her into the closed room. She was surrounded by brooms and cleaning supplies. The enclosed space had them nearly pushed against each other. 219 had a anxious look on his face.

Her heart was racing; it felt like a hum in her chest. "What are-"

"People are coming." His tone was sharp.

Kagome stopped talking immediately and her mouth snapped closed.

Sure enough, about ten seconds later, she could hear footsteps right outside the door. She was scared to breath. It sounded like every time she let out a breath was a neon sign going off letting people know where they were.

Their voices were so close. She was waiting for the people behind the voices to open the door at any second. There were a bunch of them, their footsteps sounded like a stampede.

A few more seconds passed and 219 spoke again. "They are gone now."

Kagome taking his word for it opened the door without checking to see if they were clear. She grabbed his hand again; this time he didn't flinch.

The rest of the short run to the door went off without a hitch. They had four minutes to get to her truck. "I'll tell you where to lay down at."

She opened the door leading to the parking lot. So far the gods have graced them. Their escape was going off without a hitch. Kagome was waiting for Murphy's Law to take effect.

Kagome spotted her truck and took off at a quick dash towards it. She opened the door and motioned for 219 to climb in. He was frozen. Kagome checked her watch. She only had a minute and a half to spare.

"We don't have time, you have to get in."

219 didn't move. He was terrified of small-enclosed spaces. The space between the front seat and back seat was small. 219 weren't sure he could fit and him moving at all would be near impossible. The thought of being confined like that again sent him to sheer panic.

Kagome turned 219 to where he was standing face to face with her. She brought her hands up slowly and grasped the side of his face. His face was ice cold and covered in a fine lawyer of sweat. His body was racked by sheer terror. His eyes were wide and almost black. "I know this is scary for you, but you have to trust the fact that I will not let anything happen to you. Please, get in and lay down. If they find us-" She didn't finish her thought but her face told it all.

As if comforted by the touch, he arched up and ran his hand down her jaw. "Will you be long? I don't know how long I can stay in here."

"I'll be as fast as possible." Kagome dropped her hands to her sides.

Without saying anything else, he climbed into the truck and laid down on the floor and pulled the blanket over his body.

Kagome closed the truck door. She glanced into the window and saw that the black blanket blended in with the blackness of the truck. So, if someone were to look into the window, 219 was well hidden.

Thirty seconds left. She took off at a run back to her office. She was at her desk with only seconds to spare. She turned the small fan on her desk onto her face. She could feel her face was hot. If someone were to see her right now, they would know something was up.

Miroku walked out of his office, he looked at Kagome silently asking how everything went. Kagome smiled and gave him a subtle nod.

He nodded back and went on his way out of the office.

Kagome took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She knew the cameras were back on so she had to act like everything was normal. Kagome pulled out a small folder and went to making the necessary corrections.

It was hard to concentrate on anything besides the thought of 219 was now hiding in her truck. She stared blankly at the page. She read and reread the same line ten times. Ten minutes passed and Miroku was still gone.

He was supposed to help her get 219 out; he was going to be her excuse to get away from work.

Miroku walked back in, he was laughing with someone on the cell phone.

He paused in front of Kagome's desk. "Kagome, would you mind going pick up my dry cleaning." He handed her a small sheet of paper. "After that, just go home for the day. I have a friend in town and am calling it an early day."

Kagome nodded. She grabbed her cell phone and told Miroku goodbye. She wasn't sure who he was on the phone with but knew it had something to do with helping 219.

She walked by security, they were chatting quietly to themselves and really didn't give her much of a second glance as she sighed out. She walked quickly to her truck. She hoped 219 stayed where he was supposed to be. The distance to her truck seamed to be

taking forever to cross.

The sun was shinning and the day looked completely normal. There were birds in the sky and the cars were driving by on the outside of the gate, just like any other day. People were going to and from work and doing things with their children.

Everything was the complete opposite with Kagome. Right now, she was on her way to her truck where someone was hiding. She barely knew who this someone was and had no idea what he was. The one thing she was sure about was, he was not human.

She reached the drivers side door and opened it quickly. She was doing her best to make everything look normal. She felt like everything she was doing looked wrong.

When she closed the door behind her, she kept her face forward and spoke. She moved her lips as little as possible. "You back there?"

A few agonizing seconds ticked by before he answered. "I am."

Kagome sighed in relief. The whole time she was gone, she worried about him out there alone. So many things could have gone wrong. He could have ignored her completely and left the truck as soon as she was ran away. But, he trusted her enough and did exactly what she told him to do. That meant more to Kagome then it should have.

"Good." Kagome sighed. She turned the key, the truck started up with a hum.

There was one more obstacle for them to go trough. She was hoping 219's absence had not been noticed. If it was, things would be a whole lot more difficult getting out the gate. Hopefully, they would treat it like any normal day.

She pulled up to the security shack and rolled down the window. An older white man walked out the shack. He was the normal security guard. He was normally pretty nice and relaxed. He looked a bit tense today.

"Hey, Larry." Kagome smiled.

"Hello, Kagome. You heading out early today?"

Kagome did her best to hide her nervousness. She hoped it was working. She held up the dry cleaning slip. "Yep, Miroku wants me to run some errands for him." Kagome had to fight the urge to look in the back seat. 219 was doing exactly as he was told.

"Are you ok after the alarm. I know how scary those can be for everyone in there."

Kagome tensed but relaxed quickly. "It was a little freaky, but Miroku said if it was something bad would know."

"That much is true." He stepped back and pressed a button in the shacked that opened the gate. "You have a good day Kagome."

"You too, Larry." Kagome eased her truck forward and pulled out onto the street.

When Kagome was clear, she felt the tension immediately leave her body. "Are you ok back there?"

"I am fine. Are you? Your heart is racing."

Kagome was surprised with his concern. "I'm ok now. You can take the blanket off but stay down just in case."

"So, what now?" She could hear him move around in the back seat. He had to be getting uncomfortable in such a cramped position.

Kagome thought for a few minutes. She never gave much thought to a long-term plan. She knew 219 was going to stay at her house. But what about in the long run? No matter where he went, he would stick out. "For now, you are going to stay with me until we get everything figured out."

"If you think that it is best."

Kagome pulled up in front of her house just as raindrops started coming down lightly. There was a bad rainstorm coming in. The sky was getting darker by the minute. The trees were whipping back in forth roughly. The rainstorm was coming fast and with a vengeance.

Kagome stepped out of her truck, her hair immediately whipped around her face. She secured her hair in a low ponytail. She pulled open the backdoor and lifted the blanket off of 219.

"We are here. Come on we have to hurry and get inside. There is a bad storm coming through." 219 sat up and lifted himself from the tight spot between the front and back seat. He moved slowly as he stepped out. Kagome knew he must have been stiff. With his size, there was no way he had much room to move around. "Come on. We need to get in

the house."

219 was staring at the trees and up towards the sky. His eyes were large with wonder and fascination. The wind blew his hat off and his long silver hair was like a tornado around him. He brought up his arms and held them out straight. The rain was coming down harder now, Kagome's hair was stuck to the side of her face and her clothes were clinging to her like a second skin. She was chilled to the bone but she couldn't tear her eyes away

from 219.

He looked like an animal that just had his first taste of freedom.

219 brought his arms down to his side and lowered his head. He looked over at Kagome; his amber eyes were like flashlights through the thick rain. He walked over to Kagome and topped just in front of her. You are shaking."

Kagome didn't even notice she was cold until he said something. As soon as he mentioned shaking, she realizes that she was freezing. She wrapped her arms around her body. "We need to get inside before we both get sick."

She turned and walked to her front door, 219 was right on her heels. When she opened the door, Buyo came running at her.

When 219 stepped in the room, Buyo arched his back and hissed. He was none to happy to have a stranger in his house. He never did like anyone he didn't know in the house. Kagome was sure the plumber she had over a few months ago was sporting some serious scars on his legs.

219 walked in and Kagome shut the door behind him. He was looking down at the very displeased frizzed up ball of fur a few feet away."What is that?"

Kagome snickered. "That is my cat, Buyo. Don't worry, most of the time he is just fussy

with people he doesn't know." Kagome dropped her purse on the floor by the door.

"He doesn't seem to like me here." 219 took a few steps closer. Buyo let out a vicious hiss.

Kagome walked over to Buyo and scooted him with her foot."Go you crazy cat." Buyo let out another hiss and then ran off towards the back of the house. "According to him, this is his house. He isn't too happy when people he doesn't know come into his house. Give him some time."

219 looked very uncomfortable standing at the door. His eyes were looking all over the house. He looked like he was uneasy with his surroundings.

"Are you cold?" Kagome asked.

"No. I am not."

Kagome knew she was chilled to the bone. She really needed to get out of her clothes. "Why don't you have a seat and I'll go change." When 219 didn't move Kagome urged him forward with a flick of her wrist. "Come on, follow me. I'll grab you some hot tea. I know I would love some. "

219 nodded and followed Kagome into the kitchen. He looked around wide eyes just had he did outside.

"Have you ever been in a room like this before?"

He nodded. "I have but it wasn't this big. It also smelled funny."

"Well, thank you. I think." Kagome walked over to her small kitchen table and pulled a chair out. "Here sit here."

219 sat down and folded his hands in his lap. He watched as Kagome filled two mugs with water and put them in the microwave.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go change and I think I have some clothes in the back of my closet from an ex-boyfriend. I think they may fit you. Even if they aren't, it's better than those wet clothes."

Kagome closed her bedroom door behind her. She leaned her back against the door and let her head fall back. She let out a deep breath. It was so strange having 219 here but it seemed so right.

The way he was reacting to everything pulled at her heartstrings. She had to know what he had been thorough so she could help.

She changed quickly out of her wet cloths and left them on the floor in her bathroom. She pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. She pilled her wet hair into a messy bun on the top of her head.

She went into her closet and pulled out the box her ex-boyfriends clothes we stashed in. She kept meaning to through them out, she was glad she didn't now.

After some digging, Kagome found a pair of gym sorts and a t-shirt. It wasn't much but it would do for now. She would have to give Miroku some money for clothes. Miroku's clothes were a bit small, but he would be a lot better at picking clothes out than she would.

She took a deep breath and walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. 219 was still sitting in the exact same spot and position, as he was when she walked out.

"Hey. Here are your clothes. I hope they fit you."

219 stood up and took the clothing from Kagome. Without a moment's hesitation, he stripped off his wet clothing. Kagome turned around quickly.

"I'm done."

Kagome turned around, 219 had the wet clothes in his hands held out. She took the wet clothes and threw them in the hamper not far away. The hamper wasn't meant for clothes but she would deal with that later.

Kagome grabbed the two mugs out of the microwave and put a tea bag in each.

She placed a cup in front of 219 and kept the other for herself. When she brought the mug up to her lips and took a swallow, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth spreading though her chest.

She opened her eyes and watched as 219 brought the mug up to his face. He smelled it first. He took a hesitant sip and then seemed surprised that he liked it. He took another swallow.

"Thank you."

Kagome looked over her mug. "No problem."

"I've never had anything like this." He drained the rest of the cup.

"It's called tea. I drink to help me relax after work and to warm up. I lot of people prefer this over coffee." He looked at her confused. She answered his unspoken question. "Another hot drink that people drink in the morning."

"Oh. Well, I like this stuff. It has a strange scent to it."

Kagome smiled at him over her mug. The questions she really wanted to ask were at the tip of her tongue. She wasn't sure how to ask him, so she figured she might as well just say it. She put her mug down on the table and leaned forward.

"Can I ask you a few things?" She felt the need to at least make sure he would want to talk.

219 put his arms on the table and interlocked his fingers. "Most just ask the question. Never once have I had someone ask if they could. It is very strange to me."

"It is your choice if you want to answer what I am going to ask. I am not going to force you." Kagome moved her mug around between her hands. She didn't want the tea but it was something to do to keep her distracted from looking into his eyes. When she looked up 219 had sat back in the chair.

"You risked everything to help me. I owe you nothing less than what you ask of me. If it is answers you seek, I will answer them as best as I can. I don't know much though."

Kagome couldn't figure the best place to start. So, she figured the beginning would be the best. "Do you remember anything before the facility?"

"Very little." His face seemed sad.

"What about your mother? Do you know about her?" Kagome pushed her mug to the side. What she was asking of 219 deserved her full attention.

219 remained silent for a few seconds, he looked like he was gathering his thoughts. "Very little." He finally admitted. "Only images. She was very beautiful."

"What about your father?"

219 shrugged. Kagome had to hold back a smile.

"I don't remember anything about him."

Kagome grabbed 219's cup and her own and put them in the sink. She walked back over to the table and sat down. "How bad was it for you?"

219 knew what she was talking about. She wanted to know how bad things were for him at the facility. "Not bad at first. They got bad after. Only a few of the men in black clothing were really bad. They hit me for fun. Most of the people in the white coats were ok as long as I didn't fight them."

"Is that what happened the first day I walked into the room?"

He nodded. "Most of the time I don't fight. It does no good."

Kagome frowned. His face was sad. She didn't think she could hear anymore and not break down. To be treated so horribly and still be sane was a miracle. 219 was different but yet seemed so normal.

The next question Kagome asked was something she had been wanting to know since the first time she saw 219. "What are you?" She couldn't think of any other way to word her question.

219 answered immediately. "I don't know. I know I am different from you and the others I have seen. I know I am stronger, faster and I can see and hear so much better. But, I don't know why. They would never tell me."

"Do you have a name? I don't think I can call you 219 all the time."

"They never asked me my name. As long as I can remember they called me that."

"Do you remember what your mother called you?"

He sat forward and hid his face in his palms for a second. When he looked, the only emotion on his face was sadness. "It is the one thing that I have held on too. The one thing that has pulled me out of the darkness so many times."

"What is?" Kagome wanted to reach across the table and at least hold his hand. But, he seamed so with drawn.

"It's her voice. It the only memory of her voice that I have."

"Your mother?" Kagome asked.

He nodded. "I don't know how I know it hers. I just do. It's just the sound. No image, just noise." He was obviously upset, he kept blinking as if to keep from crying.

"You don't have to talk about this, we can stop if you want."

"I really don't want to stop. I have never told anyone. Her voice is soft and full of love. All I hear is 'Inuyasha'. The ways she says it, I just know it's who I am."

Kagome kept repeating the name in her head. Such a unique name, but Inuyasha was a whole different category of unique all on his own.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" He told it to her so easily.

Inuyasha looked up, his eyes were glassy with tears but his face was strong. "Because it is the one thing that they can't have. It is the one thing that I have from my mother, it is only mine."

So, that's it. I hope you liked the chapter. I'm sorry it has taken so long to get it out. It seems like everything that is expensive to fix has been breaking recently. Time has been precious. So, I made this chapter a bit longer than normal. I really hope you enjoyed it, please review and let me know what you though.


	4. Chapter 4 No Words

He could still feel the shape and the weights of the chains on his wrists. He wrapped his left hand around his right wrist. He still expected to feel cool medal but all he felt was his own skin.

He dreamt this before. He dreamt being free before. But, he always woke up still chained to that damn wall. He was still having problems believing that he was actually free. He didn't understand why though.

The woman who risked her life to free him let him go out the house by himself. He was looking out the door after the rain stopped. He longed to go outside but didn't know how to go about it on his own. He never made his own choices.

Kagome then walked up behind him and opened the door.

"Go on. You don't have to ask permission anymore. If you want to go, then you can. Don't go to far though, I don't have neighbors for a long ways but I don't want to take the chance of anyone see you."

Inuyasha understood. He had never seen anyone who had looked like him. He could tell by the way Kagome carried herself and the sent she had that she was scared. But she didn't act like she was fearful of him though. He wasn't scared of her either.

The air smelled fresh and clean. He didn't remember any other smells besides the chemical smell of the room he was kept in. The smell often burned his nose and left him throat raw. He was never awake when they cleaned but the smell woke him up every time.

The nonchemical air was like putting water on the fire. He walked to the edge of the woods and placed his hand on the rough bark of a tree. The bark on the tree was wet under his touch. Movement above him caught his attention. He looked up and could see a small animal moving.

He felt the muscles in his legs tighten up. His body knew what he wanted and was just waiting for him to act. He squatted down, placed his hand on the ground. He pushed up from his legs and felt himself flying through the air.

He closed his eyes as the wind blew on his skin; the wind was cool and made every nerve in his skin come alive. He opened his eyes and grabbed onto a branch to stop. The bark bit into his hand but he was able to stop and push himself up and into a sitting position on the branch with his back rested against truck.

He was higher than most of the trees around him. He saw the road they must have turned off of. But everywhere else was nothing but trees. Kagome really did live in the middle of nowhere.

Inuyasha sat in the tree for he didn't know how long. The open space gave him the first bit of freedom he truly ever felt. There were no chains holding him any more.

Kagome wanted and knew that Inuyasha should be left to discover things on his own. She wanted to believe that he would listen to her and stay close to the house. But, if anything, being chained for so long would make him want to run free and have nothing holding him back.

Kagome paced the living room for almost and hour after she told Inuyasha he could go outside by himself. She waited for him to walk back inside but after the hour and a half mark hit she knew she had to go check on him. She prayed to herself that he didn't leave.

Her greatest fear came to life when she walked outside and Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. She walked and checked around the corners of the house and didn't see him.

"Inuyasha?" She called out and hoped that wherever he was he could hear her and would respond.

"I'm here."

Kagome jumped when Inuyasha appeared out of nowhere behind her. She turned around quickly and placed her hand over her heart. "Where the hell were you?" Her voice was a lot louder than she intended it to be.

Inuyasha flinched but recovered quickly. "I can climb trees."

Kagome dropped her hand but the sudden scare left her breathless. "What?"

"I never knew before because I was chained up. But I can jump very high."

Kagome ran her hand through her hair. "So, you jumped into a tree?"

He nodded.

"And what did you do when you figured out that you could climb trees?" She asked as she walked over to the truck of a near by tree and leaned against it.

"I sat. Why do you live in the middle of nowhere? You have nothing but trees around you."

Kagome rubbed her hand up and down her arm. She had forgotten her coat inside and it was chilly. "I like to not being bothered by anyone. I like having the privacy of having no neighbors."

"I do too. I'm sure me being here might raise a few questions."

"Probably. So how did you know you could climb trees?"

"I didn't. I looked up at the tree and knew I could make it, so I jumped."

Kagome smiled. "You didn't know that you could jump that high?"

"I was always chained to something. I think they knew and they didn't want me to."

Kagome wondered what else they kept from him. He wasn't human after all. What other nonhuman things could he do? "Can you do anything else?"

"I don't know. I was never able to find out."

Kagome pushed herself off of the trunk. "I'm sure we will figure some more out over time. Did you want to stay out here longer?"

"Yes, I do. But I should go inside, it is getting dark."

"Alright. Well, if you would like, I can fix us some food." Kagome made her way to the house with Inuyasha walking close by.

"I don't want to be any more trouble. You have…"

Kagome shrugged and kicked her boots off when she walked into the house. "I like to cook. I'll put something on the television while I cook?"

Inuyasha followed Kagome and kicked his shoes off as well. He looked uncomfortable when Kagome mentioned the television. He had heard of them but the never let him watch one.

Kagome turned around when he didn't respond. "I'm sorry, I didn't even think. Have you ever watched TV?"

"No. Never."

"I'll put something on and show you how to work the remote."

Inuyasha followed Kagome and sat on the sofa next to her. She turned on the television and put on a comedy sitcom. "You can switch the channel with these buttons. The sound with these." She handed him the remote. "I'm going cook. Call me if you need anything."

"Alright."

Kagome left Inuyasha sitting on the sofa while she went into the kitchen. She pulled out lasagna she put together the night before. She put it in the oven and the grabbed some broccoli out of the fridge and put it in some boiling water.

It would be a while before the lasagna would be done. To pass the time, she went into the living room and sat down on the recliner. She laughed to herself when she saw that Inuyasha had put on football. She couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Inuyasha had spent most of his life away from normal civilization and just like most typical men he liked football.

"Do you know what this is?"

Inuyasha shook his head no.

"It's called football..." She continued on and explained the rules of the game and how it was played. She loved watching football and was a fan.

Inuyasha was sitting straight against the back of the sofa. His eyes were fixated on the television. "I like this game."

"A lot of people do. What kind of stuff did they let you do?"

Inuyasha's eyes dropped away from the television and dropped to the ground. He looked up at Kagome; his eyes were filled with sadness. "I couldn't do much. Most of the time I was just like you saw me. It was often but they would bring me outside but I was always chained."

Kagome cringed. She couldn't imagine being chained up like he was. "How are you not insane from all you have been through?"

"Insane?" Inuyasha wasn't sure what she meant.

"Well, crazy. I can tell you are different but you act normal. I would expect someone who had been through what you had to, well… not act like you do."

"How would you expect me to act?" He seemed annoyed.

"Homicidal. I would expect you to want to go on a warpath against the people who hurt you. How did you stay sane?" He had been through so much pain, so much torture and humiliation. She couldn't understand why he was able to act like he was. She wanted to believe he was all right but part of her was waiting for a monster to come out and greet the entire world a giant 'fuck you'.

"I want to. I want to go back there and rip everyone apart but I know no good will come of it. I heard of talk of more like me. What will become of them? I know going in and killing everyone will not do any good."

Could there really be more people like Inuyasha? She wasn't even sure what he was and there were more like him. "What do you want to do?" She asked him. This was his fight. His whole life he was forced to do what others wanted him to do. It was his turn to make that choice. What next?

"They tested drugs on me. They shot me and cut me open while I was awake. I felt everything. I can't let them do to others what they did to me."

"If we came out and told someone right now, people would think we were crazy and they would put you right back where you were. We need proof."

Inuyasha eyes became serious and deadly. "I'm not going back." His voice was filled with certainty.

Kagome leaned forward and rested her arms on her knees. "I will do everything possible to make sure that doesn't happen."

"How do we get proof?"

Even though this was his battle, Kagome knew he wouldn't go anywhere without her help. She had to be the one to get the proof. So, how did she go about that?

"I don't know. Maybe Miroku can help out somehow." When he gave her a puzzled look she continued. "He helped me get you out."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and left them closed for a few seconds he opened them slowly.

"You look tired." Kagome was looking at the expression on Inuyasha's face. He looked like someone who hadn't been able to sleep well in months.

"You do too." He pointed out.

She nodded. "I am. It has been a really long day. Come with me, I'll show you where you will be sleeping."

Kagome had always been a light sleeper. It would never take much to wake her up. But, no matter how heavy of a sleeper you are, when someone starts screaming and sounds like something from a horror movie, you wake up.

That's just what happened at around 3:30am.

Kagome shot up out of bed; her room was pitch black, on the way out of the room she tripped over something in the middle of the floor. She got back to he feet quickly. The screaming wasn't stopping and sounded worse.

She followed the screaming and found her self at Inuyasha's door. She hesitated for a second before she walked in.

In the light from the window, she could see Inuyasha's back was bowed off the bed and his head was thrown back. The scream coming from his mouth was filled with agony and whatever was happening to him in his dream sounded like torture.

She walked over to the bed and called out to Inuyasha. He didn't flinch. Kagome leaned forward and placed her hand on his arm. "Inuyasha, wake up."

Inuyasha's screams stopped and his body relaxed. Kagome let go of his arm and turned to step away from the bed. Suddenly, she felt a sting of pain on her arm and she was pulled back. She bounced when she was thrown on the bed.

Kagome froze when Inuyasha pinned her arms to her side and was only a few inches from her face, his teeth were bared and even in the dimness of the room she could see that his eyes were a blood red.

She had no idea what was going on and wherever the Inuyasha she knew had gone, she needed to find him and get him back. There was no trace of him anywhere.

He reminded Kagome of a caged animal, even though she was sure he was doing something not good to her arms, she knew it would only make things worse if she struggled.

She relaxed as much as she could. "Inuyasha, you were dreaming. You are ok." His grip on her arms loosed slightly. "Come back to me."

As suddenly as he was there, he was gone. Kagome sat up and looked around the room. Inuyasha was sitting in the corner curled up with his back to her. She winced as she pushed herself up; she reached over and turned on the bedside light. She winced when the room was suddenly filled with light.

Inuyasha's back was shiny from sweat and he was trembling. Kagome took a deep breath and stood. She walked over to the chair in the corner of the room and grabbed the blanket the was draped over the armrest.

She walked over to the trembling Inuyasha and opened the blanket to wrap it around his shoulders. She stopped when Inuyasha growled.

"Go away." Even though his head was turned, she could tell he was talking through his teeth.

Kagome ignored him and wrapped the blanket around him and then stepped back quickly. Finally, after what seemed like a century, his shoulders slumped and he grabbed the edges of the blanket and pulled it tightly around himself.

"Are you ok?"

Kagome gasped. He was the one on the floor in pieces and he asked her if she was all right. "I should ask you the same thing."

"My hands smell of your blood. I hurt you."

Kagome looked down at her arms. There were cuts where Inuyasha had grabbed her. She couldn't see the cuts under her shirt but she knew they weren't that bad.

"I'm ok. It's nothing major, really." She walked over to him and kneeled on the floor next to him. "What happened?"

When Inuyasha looked up, his eyes were back to normal but they were filled with sadness. He shook his head and looked away.

"Was it a nightmare?" Kagome scooted a little closer.

He nodded.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

He shook his head. "I can't."

Kagome frowned. Something was tearing him up. "Inuyasha, you can talk to me. I wont hurt you. I promise."

He didn't look up and his voice was so low she could hardly hear him. "It's not you I don't trust, it is myself. I caused you pain."

Kagome was surprised that it was the fact that he hurt her that was upsetting him. "Inuyasha, whoever that was wasn't you. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. Right now, we need to worry about you. Can you tell me what you were dreaming about?"

Inuyasha shoulders slumped. "It was the first time that they realized that they could cut me open while I was awake and I would not die."

Kagome swallowed the bile that rose up in her throat. "That will not happen again."

Inuyasha dropped his head; his long silver hair fell and hid his face like a curtain. His hand came up and grabbed fist full of his hair. The blanket slid down his back and pooled on the floor at his waist.

She could see the red stains on his hands and realized that the cuts on her arms may be a little worse than she thought. Kagome leaned forward and grabbed the blanket to put it back on his shoulders when Inuyasha quickly turned and grabbed her arms. She winced; now that she was very aware of the cuts she felt the pain.

As soon as she winced Inuyasha hold loosened. Kagome was about to ask him what he was doing when the sound of ripping fabric silenced her. Inuyasha had ripped her sleeve all the way up to her shoulder and he was looking at the cuts on her arm.

Kagome felt sick. The cuts were more like gashes. The blood was still coming out of them and they looked deep. They didn't look deep enough to need stiches but they would take a while to close.

"I did this."

Kagome couldn't see his voice but she could hear the regret in his voice. "I'm ok. I promise. I'll be right back, I'm going clean up and you should probably get dressed."

She motioned to stand up but he tightened his grip on her arm. He ripped the rest of her sleeve of and started whipping the blood away from the five gashes. "Please believe me when I say I am sorry."

Slowly, Kagome brought her other hand up and placed it on Inuyasha's shoulder His skin was hotter than she remembered. "What happened? You looked…"

"Not me." He finished.

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha had tied the ripped sleeve around her right arm and was starting on the left. She was surprised that he knew what he was doing. She could easily get up and clean her self up but it looked like him helping her was of some comfort to him.

"I don't know." He continued. He was completely focused on her arm but he spoke anyway. "Sometimes when… things…. got really bad; something would happen and I would black out. I would wake up a long time later and I would know I had been drugged. I was always covered in bruises and sometimes blood that wasn't mine. When I asked what happened they never answered. Finally, I just stopped asking."

"You never found out?"

He shook his head. He tied the ends of the ripped shirt together and looked away uncomfortably. "I'm scared that I am the monster they always called me."

Kagome tried to fight it but tears pooled in her eyes. He may not be human and she may not have known him for long but she knew for certain that he wasn't a monster.

She knew that the moment she saw him through the looking glass. The moment his eyes met hers, even through the glass, she felt warm and safe. You don't fee warm and safe with a monster.

"You are no monster. The people who kept you were the monsters."

He turned his whole body and brought his eyes up to meet hers. "How do you know? You… We don't even know what I am."

He was looking for comfort and reassurance, something he had not gotten in so long and he didn't know how to ask for it. Kagome took a deep breath and held it. She brought her hand up and cupped his cheek. "They eyes you have could never belong to a monster." She lowered her hand and placed it above his heart. "The heart you have could never belong to a monster."

Inuyasha covered Kagome's hand with his own. His hand dwarfed hers in size. His eyes stayed glued to hers. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly.

Kagome was about to pull her hand away but froze when Inuyasha leaned forward suddenly and buried his head in her hair. He didn't make a sound but the way his body was quivering she was almost certain that he was crying.

She wrapped her arms around his back and didn't say anything.

No, I haven't forgotten about my stories. They are very much still in my mind. It is so hard to find the time to write but I am trying as much as possible. I am sorry for the long delay between updates. I will try to get them out faster. Thank you for reading and as always leave me some reviews and let me know how I did!

Jamie


End file.
